Hospital Love
by Lady Lithe
Summary: After Akito hurt himself, he starts having strange dreams when he's in the hosptial.Is something really going to hurt Sana? If that does happen, will he be able to save her in his condition? And what's going on between Aya, Tsuyoshi, Fuuka and Takashi?
1. Prologue

Hospital Love  
  
By: ChibiSana  
  
Sana's Note: Hello!! This is my new fic!!! I hope you enjoy!!! ^-^  
  
Fic Description: (After Rei and Sana broke up!) Sana asks Hayama if he loves her, and he says yes! But Sana doesn't like him  
like that! Right?! Now he's hurt, and Aya's at his side?! WHAT NEXT?!?! What about Tsuyoshi?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha!!  
____________________________________________________________  
Prologue:  
  
"Hayama..." Sana paused. They were in front of his house. "You don't...really love me...do you...?" It was night time, and  
the stars shined above them.  
  
"..." Hayama looked deep into her eyes, with no emotion on his face. "..Yes..." He waited for her answer, as his heart ached.  
  
"..." Sana stared down on the ground, blushing. She felt a pang in her heart. She hadn't expected him to say "Yes". "I...I...  
I'm sorry..." She paused, to wipe the tears that started to fall. "I don't...don't feel that way...torward you..."  
  
"I..see.." Hayama said calmly, though his heart felt like it had been torn out, tramped on, and had been thrown at him. "Well  
I...I have to go now..." He turned around and started walking torward his house. A unoticed tear slipped down his cheek.  
  
"Hayama...!" Sana cried, reaching out with her hand.   
  
He stopped. "What?"  
  
Sana stopped herself from touching him. "I...I'm really sorry..."  
  
Hayama turned his head so that she could see half of his face. "So am I..." With that, Hayama walked into his house.  
  
Tears streamed down her face. "Hayama..." She clenched her fist, and ran away.  
______________________________  
  
"Mama?" Sana sighed.  
  
"Yes, Sana?" Misako asked. They were both sitting on their sofa. Maro was jumping up and down on Misako's head.  
  
"I...I did something horrible...but it was the truth...so...would that make it alright?" Sana asked hesitatly.  
  
"Well, that's what I think," Miako took out her fan and laughed. "Hohohohohoho!!!"  
  
Sana sweatdropped. "I think I'll go to sleep early, Mama. Goodnight!"  
______________________________  
  
In Sana's room:  
  
Sana dropped her chin onto her arms which were on the windowsill. 'It was the truth...wasn't it?' she thought.   
  
"Hayama..."   
______________________________  
  
Hayama House:  
  
Hayama leaned on his bedroom door. He stared at the glinting knife he had kept. He slowly walked over and picked it up. He   
held it up so that he was staring at his refletion.  
  
"..."  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Sana's Note:  
  
ChibiSana waves her arms around to get your attention! "After all that sadness, I decided to write an Extra!!!   
  
Here you do: (has nothing to do with this fic!)  
  
"Hayama?" Sana asked. They both sat in the park. The sun was setting.  
  
"Hmmmm?" Hayama answered.  
  
Sana sweatdroped. "I was wondering...exactly how do you like Tusyoshi?"  
  
Hayama fell over, and veins popped all over his head. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"  
  
Tsuyoshi suddenly pops out of a nearby bush. "I'M NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!" Veins were also popped all over his head. "I don't  
know about Akito, but I'm not like that!!!"  
  
"ARG! Tsuyoshi! I'm not like that either!!!!" Hayama tackles Tsuyoshi. "YOU IDIOT!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Tsuyoshi souted his battle cry, as he lost control.  
  
Aya and Fuuka apear out of another bush, and stands next to Sana. They watched as they fought each other. Sana was rolling on  
the floor laughing.  
  
Aya and Fuuka sweatdropped. "Sana? Was that the wisest this to ask?" Fuuka sighed.  
  
"Oh, poor Tsuyoshi and Akito," Aya said.  
  
"Well, I-hahaha!- couldn't help it! Hahaha! I couldn't resist!! Hahahaha!!!" Sana laughed until tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Both Tsuyoshi and Hayama stoped in mid attack and glared evilly at Sana.  
  
"RUN!!!!!" the girls cried, as the boys chased Sana.   
  
"Take that back, Sana!!!!!!!!!" both of the boys shouted angryly.  
  
"HAHA! But you always hang out with each other, and you guys tell almost everything to each other!!" Sana laughed.  
  
Fuuka and Aya sweatdropped as they saw steam coming out of the two boys.  
  
"What's gonna happen to Sana now?" Fuuka asked Aya.  
  
Aya shruged. "Maybe by tomorrow they'll stop."  
  
Morning:  
  
When Aya and Fuuka came back to the park, this is what they saw:  
  
"You'll never catch me!!" Sana cried.  
  
"Get back here!!!!" Hayama ran after her.  
  
Tsuyoshi had fainted.  
  
Aya and Fuuka sweatdropped heavily.  
  
The next day:  
  
"G-get b-b-back here!!!" Hayama panted.  
  
"N-never...!" Sana panted back.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
And life goes on! ^^  
______________________________  
  
Ok, bad ending, but I'm not in the mood to finish it! Plus, don't forget to review the story and not only the extra!!!!!  
  
Thanks, minna-san!!!  
  
ChibiSana ^-^ Bye for now!! 


	2. Chapter One

Hospital Love  
  
By: ChibiSana  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha!!!  
  
Sana's Note: WAHHH! Only one person reviewed last time! Please REVIEW!! ;-;   
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter!!!  
______________________________  
  
Last Time:  
  
Hayama House:  
  
Hayama leaned on his bedroom door. He stared at the glinting knife he had kept. He slowly walked over and picked it up. He   
held it up so that he was staring at his refletion.  
  
"..."  
______________________________  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Good morning!" Sana shouted cheerfully at her friends.  
  
They all had long faces. "Sana? Why are you so cheerful?"  
  
"Does she know?" one asked.  
  
"It doesn't look like it..." another replied.  
  
"Eh?" Sana asked, confused. "What is it? What happened?"  
  
"Sana...it's Hayama..."  
  
"Hayama?!" Sana jumped. "What happened? Is he okay?!"  
  
"We're not sure...he's in the hospital right now." One answered.  
  
"Hey, Aya's not here either..." one pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. Wonder where she is..."  
  
Sana didn't hear the last part, but instead sat down. Hayama. He was in the hospital. Did he...hurt himself? Was it her   
fault? If she hadn't asked him that, would he be in the hospital right now?  
  
She sighed. "Hayama..." she whispered into space.  
______________________________  
  
After School:  
  
Sana ran as fast as she could to the hospital. She didn't notice anyone or anything around her. All she could think of was  
Hayama.  
  
When she arrived, she panted for breath. When she got her second wind, she silently opened the door with Hayama's name on it  
a creak. She starred, shocked, when she saw Aya standing over him. (Sana sees Aya's back, so Hayama can't see her.)  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Akito?" Aya asked him in concren.  
  
"I'm fine now...you should go...you've been here all day..." Hayama answered.  
  
Aya hesitated. "I'll wait until you fall asleep."  
  
Aya started singing softly for him.  
  
Hayama sighed. The sleeping pills were doing their jobs. In no time he was asleep.  
  
Sana silently closed the door. She could still hear Aya's smooth and soft singing.  
  
'Aya's calling Hayama Akito? When did that happen? Akito was being kind to Aya? I'M was calling Hayama Akito?!' Sana's   
thoughts ran through her head. 'God! What's going on?!'  
______________________________  
  
Tsuyoshi sighed. Akito was in the hospital, and his girlfriend Aya had broken up with him two days ago.   
  
He looked up into the sky. 'Should I go visit Akito?' he wondered.  
  
______________________________  
  
Sana's Note: Since last time, I had a bad ending, I decided to revise it, and wirte it here:  
  
"Sana!" Hayama panted.  
  
"You'll never catch me!!" Sana shouted. She ran so fast, didn't watch where she was going, and smashed into a pole.  
  
"Sana!" Hayama ran over to her. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"Ugh!" Sana moaned. "I think that's enough of that for today."  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Hayam helped her up.  
  
"Yeah," Sana sighed.  
  
Hayama gently helped Sana walk home.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Tsuyoshi layed on the ground with swirls in his eyes.  
  
THE END!  
______________________________  
  
Lol! ^-^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter Preview: (It's like flashes from this part to this part!)  
  
"Aya?" Tsuyoshi starred.   
  
"Hi, Aya," Hayama said.  
  
"Hi, Hayama!" Sana smiled.  
  
"..."  
  
Aya gentlely leaned over Hayama and kissed his forhead.   
  
"Hi! Feeling any better?" Aya smiled.  
  
"What happened to Hayama anyway?"  
  
"He slit his wrist..."  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Sana gasped, horrified.  
  
'It's my fault...'  
______________________________  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter Two

Hospital Love  
  
By: ChibiSana  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha!!  
  
Sana's Note: Ummm, sorry i was so late to update? ^-^;  
  
Thanks you for reviewing! ^-^  
______________________________  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Sana left as fast as she could, as tears welled up at her eyes. 'Why am I crying?!' she thought. 'I told him that I didn't  
love him! What's wrong with me?!'   
  
She looked around and found herself where she and Akito had been when she had pretended to be his mother. Sana felt a pang in  
her heart and she slumped herself on a tree and let the tears fall in reluctantly. 'I don't like Hayama...I don't...I...'  
  
"Sana?"  
  
Sana opened her eyes and found herself staring at-  
______________________________  
  
Aya smiled softly, as she stopped singing. "Akito..." she whispered. Aya gentlely brought the blanket higher, like a mother  
sometimes does. She brushed some of his hair away from his forehead.  
  
"You big dummy...You could have come to me..." Aya muttered, brushing away a tear that had escaped.  
  
"Sana..." Akito whispered in his sleep. He struggled in his sleep, and broke into sweat.  
  
Aya said nothing, but placed a wet towel over his forehead. "Akito..."   
______________________________  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
A young nurse turned around, and found herself looking at a young girl. "Yes?"  
  
"Is there a Hayama, Akito here?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Who might you be?" The nurse smiled.  
  
"I'm his 'friend'. My name is Matsui. Fuuka Matsui," the brown-haired girl smiled. "Can you please show me where his room   
is?"  
  
The young nurse sweatdropped. "Of course."  
______________________________  
  
Aya quietly left the room with a sigh. When she looked up, she found herself looking at none other then...  
  
Tsuyoshi...  
  
"Aya..." he whispered and stared.   
  
Aya said nothing, though something stirred in her heart. She slowly walked past him. He didn't look as he used to. He now   
wore contacts and was handsome (okok! doesn't sound right! but you'll find out why i did this later!).   
  
"..." Tsuyoshi felt his heart break again. He was about to enter the room, when he bumped into a girl. They both fell on   
their butts.  
  
"Owww..." the girl moaned.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Tsuyoshi asked, handing her his hand.  
  
Fuuka looked up felt something strange. "I'm fine. Wait...Do I know you...?"  
  
"Hey...aren't you..."  
  
"Tsuyoshi!" "Fuuka!" They both shouted at the same time, and jumped back at the same time. They pointed at each other, and   
gaped in shock. (They haven't met yet! )  
______________________________  
  
"Naozumi!" Sana gasped.  
  
"...Sana...are you alright?" Naozumi asked in concern.  
  
"Eheheheh...Yeah!" Sana lied, wiping away her tears. "Something was in my eye!" She sniffed.  
  
"..." Naozumi didn't believe her but he didn't want to press her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was...taking a stroll!" Sana smiled fakely.  
  
"...'A stroll'..." Naozumi quoted.  
  
"..Yeah..." Sana said sadly. "I think I'll go now..."  
  
"Wait, would you like me to walk you home?" Naozumi offered.  
  
"No thanks..." Sana then turned and walked away.  
  
"...Sana..."  
______________________________  
  
"Fuuka...You've ummm...grown!" Tsuyoshi said lamely.  
  
"Eh heh heh...Yeah!" Fuuka sweatdropped at her own lame repsonse. "Are you here to see Hayama?"  
  
Tsuyoshi blushed, but nodded. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm here to see him too. Sana told me he was hurt..."  
  
"You know Sana?" Tsuyoshi blinked.  
  
Fuuka nodded. "We're both in class eight."  
  
"Ummm...do you..." Tsuyoshi hesitated and blushed. "Are you...doing anything this...umm...Sunday?"  
  
Fuuka blushed too. "...No..." she said slowly.  
  
"Would you like to...watch a movie or something...with me...?"  
  
"Errr...I guess...As old friends of course!" Fuuka blushed even redder.  
  
"Yeah! Old friends!" Tsuyoshi nodded.  
  
"Heehee," Fuuka giggled. "All right then!"  
  
They smiled at each other. They totally forgot about visting Akito, and left together, even though they hadn't known that Aya  
had been watching them, hiding.  
______________________________  
  
The Next Day: (Saturday)  
  
Sana hurriedly got dressed. 'Visit Akito-Hayama! Hayama! Not Akito!' She shook her head. 'This is stupid!' she thought. "Rei!  
Can you drive me to the hospital?!" she shouted.  
  
"Sure Sana!" he answered.  
  
As they drove to the hospital, Sana starred out the car window. 'I wonder what happened to him...Because I left so fast yes-  
terday, I didn't get the chance to visit him really...Does Aya like Akito...?' she wondered.  
  
"Sana?" Rei asked.  
  
"...Yes...?" Sana answered.  
  
"We got a wonderful offer! It's a movie! It's about a girl and a boy who were best friends and now are not. It's also about   
that girl's problems and her life. Do you want to do it?" (Sana's Note: If you're interested read 'One Day At A Time' by me!)  
  
It hit Sana so fast. It was almost like her and Aki-Hayama! "Where will it be shot?"  
  
"Here!" Rei said cheerfully. "So do you want to do it?!"  
  
"If it's here, then sure!" Sana smiled for real. "Well, were here! I'm going to walk home okay?! Bye!!" Sana shouted as she  
opened the car door.   
  
"You're growing up on me Sana..." Rei whispered as he watched her retreating back. "I'll miss that little girl, but I'll   
love the new Sana just the same." Rei smiled as he drove away.  
______________________________  
  
"Hi Hayama!" Sana smiled, entering his room.  
  
"..." Hayama just watched her silently.  
  
"Cat's got your tounge?" she joked, even though she felt pain in her heart.  
  
"...Not really..." Hayama said finally.  
  
"..." Sana sat on a stool, smiling fakely, and sweatdropping. 'Oh god...' she thought. "What happened to you, Hayama?" she   
asked finally.  
  
"..." Hayama just looked away.  
  
It was like someone was stabbing her heart again and again. "..."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened.   
  
"Hi! Feeling any better?" Aya smiled as she came in the room.  
  
"Hi, Aya," Hayama said.  
  
Sana forced herself not to cry. 'He's saying hi to her, but he didn't to me...'  
  
"Oh. Hi Sana," Aya said in a chillingly cold tone.  
  
"...Hi..." Sana smiled fakely.  
  
"Oh shoot, I forgot my bag outside. Be right back!" Aya smiled.  
  
"I should go now too," Sana said, following Aya.  
  
"Aya..." she said when they left the room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What happened to Hayama anyway?"  
  
"He slit his wrist..." Aya said slowly.  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Sana gasped, horrified. Sana pressed a hand agaist her heart. 'Why all this pain? I've never felt this way   
before...' she thought. 'It's my fault...'  
  
"Yes, he did. Luckly, it wasn't too deep to hurt him too much, but still enough so that he lost a lot of blood..." Aya added.  
"I must go now."  
  
"Aya! Wait!" Sana grabbed Aya's shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"...I..." Sana fought with words. "Nothing. Nothing." She slowly removed her hand. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"..." Aya starred at Sana for a second. Suddenly, Aya slapped Sana. Aya then said, "You're an idoit Sana..." With that, she   
entered the room again.  
  
"..." Sana stared in shock at the place where Aya had stood. She raised a hand to her sore cheek. A silent tear fell from her  
eyes. "I'm so sorry Akito..." she whispered, and then turned and left.  
______________________________  
  
"ACHOO!" Akito sneezed. "Eh? Where did that come from?"  
  
Aya smiled. "Are you cold?"  
  
"Not really...I'm fine..." Akito said quietly.  
  
"Are you sure?" her smiled seemed kind of strained.  
  
Akito nodded, not noticing. 'Sana...What are you thinking...?' he thought sadly.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Aya asked. 'Or who...' she thought to herself.  
  
"Nothing..." Akito said after a pause.  
  
"..." Aya watched him though silent eyes. "I...brought you sushi..."  
  
"Sushi...?" Akito said emotionlessly. "Thanks..." It was obvious that he was deep in thought.  
  
Aya placed the sushi on the table. Then she noticed something. It was one red rose. There was a card attached to it. 'Hope   
you're feeling better Peggy!' Then there was a little mini drawing of Sana smiling with her fingers in a peace sign. "...I  
have to go now too..."  
  
"Okay..." Akito just layed down, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Good-bye..." Aya said, closing the door after her.  
  
"..." Akito moved around until he was facing the ceiling. "Sana..." he said. A large tear rolled down his cheek. He closed   
his eyes and feel asleep...and he dreamed...  
______________________________  
  
"DING DONG!"  
  
"I'll get it!" Fuuka shouted. "Hello?" she smiled as she opened the door. As she realized who stood in front of her, she fell  
over. "Y-Y-You're-" she stuttered.  
______________________________  
  
Sana sat on the bench alone. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She sbestly rubbed her stinging cheek.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand appeared in front of her. She looked up to see...  
______________________________  
  
Sana's Note: Well? What do you think? ^^; I think this chapter is the best out of all of them so far! ^^;  
  
YAY! I think I'm done with my other fic 'Love Hurts'!! ^-^  
  
Please review!  
  
(I bet you have a lot of questions, ehh? ^-^ 


	4. Chapter Three

Hosptial Love  
  
By: ChibiSana  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha! ^-^  
  
Sana's Note: Hello again! I haven't been able to update lately because of AOL! ^^; Gomen! Please enjoy!  
______________________________  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
~*~Akito's Dream~*~  
  
Akito looked around. He was in a pitch black void it seemed. He walked forward slowly, still looking for something-anything   
at all. Suddenly, he spotted Sana's back.  
  
"Sana!" he cried, running torward her, but it seemed the closer he got, the further she was. "Sana!"  
  
Sana slowly turned around. Tears streamed down her face. "I'm really really sorry..."  
  
"Sana! Wait!" Akito shouted, but she had already disappeared. He froze when a hand tapped him lightly. He spun around. "Aya?"  
  
"It's our little secret," she whispered before she faded away, smiling.  
  
"Wait!" he shouted, as he tried to grab her arm. But it was too late. She was gone. He looked around, but saw nothing.  
  
"Akito..." a soft voice said.  
  
Akito looked around, and then up. He gaped when he saw an image of Sana, floating above him. She smiled. "Akito, let's have a  
party next year again!" she laughed. It changed, and she was crying again. "What if she doesn't wwant me anymore?"   
  
Akito stared in confusion at her. What was going on? He blinked and found himself looiing at Sana right in the eye. "Hayama,  
I-" suddenly, her eyes were filled with fear. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain, before she was on the floor, staring   
blankly into space.  
  
"SANA!" he screamed, kneeling next to her body in horror. He hugged her lifeless body againest his, sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he heard the wind whisper.  
______________________________  
  
Akito sat up, soaked in sweat. Tears stained his face. He shook, as he sobbed. 'What was that dream about?' he wondered when  
he finally calmed down. 'Nothing like that's going to happen...Right?' he thought.  
  
'Anything can happen...' a voice inside his head reminded him.  
  
"Damn it..." Akito wiped his face. "It's just a dream. JUST a dream!" he told himself over and over, but he couldn't shake  
the feeling that something WOULD happen...  
  
"Oh God..." he muttered, burying his head into his arms. "Thank God I'm leaving here tomorrow...That way, I can keep an eye   
on her..." After a pause, he stared out his window. It was slightly open, and he slowly got up. Akito walked over to it and   
peered down at the people below. He blinked when he spotted a little girl, that looked a lot like Sana.(Not her step sister!)  
  
He got a sudden flashback of Sana staring blankly into space. He shook in terror, trying to calm himself down again. 'I have  
to see her!' he realized. 'I have to...'  
  
Akito quickly opened his door a little. The hall was clear. He quickly left his room. It took him a while to sneak out, but  
he finally got out of the hospital unnoticed.  
______________________________  
  
"Y-Y-You're-" Fuuka stuttered. "Takashi! W-Why are you here?! We broke up a long time ago!"   
  
Takashi looked at the ground. "Fuuka...I can't let you go...I think I still love you..."  
  
"You think?!" Fuuka found herself shouting. She slowly clamed herself down. "I'm sorry Takashi, but I KNOW don't love you   
anymore..."  
  
"Fuuka, I-" Takashi began.  
  
"Please leave..." she said softly before she closed the door in his face.  
  
"FUUKA! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T SHUT ME OUT!" he shouted, banging on her door.  
  
A silent tear slipped down her cheek, but she just turned and walked away.  
  
"Fuuka..." Takashi sobbed.  
______________________________  
  
Sana looked up to see Aya. "Aya?" she blinked.  
  
"Hello, Sana," she smiled. She sat down next to Sana. Neither of them said anything for a while, just staring at the floor.  
"Sana..."  
  
Sana's head snapped up. "Y-Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry..." Aya sighed sadly. "It's just that...everything's changing... Tsuyoshi and I are apart, and Akito in the   
hospital and all..."  
  
Sana bite her lip, but said, "Are you...are you in love with Akito...?"  
  
Aya smiled sadly, but shook her head. "No, I'm not... I'm...I'm still in love with Tsuyoshi..."   
  
"But...but YOU broke up with him..." Sana pointed out.  
  
Aya sighed. "It's complicated... You see... I found him...with another girl..."   
  
Sana blinked. "W-What?!"  
  
Aya smiled sadly. "It's my fault really, I supose. I wasn't really paying attention to him..."  
  
"There has to be something wrong! Are you sure he was cheating on you?!"  
  
"And Akito and I... We're just friends..."  
  
Sana said nothing, but looked guiltily at the floor. "I had no right to ask you..."  
  
Aya smiled symtheticly at Sana. "We should go home now..." she said, when a rain drop fell on her hand.  
______________________________  
  
Naozumi walked silently under his umbrella. Rain steadily poured from the sky. He heard the sound of footsteps, and he looked  
up to see Akito limping in the rain. He was blindly searching...for something...or someone.  
  
"Hayama, Akito?" Naozumi blinked.  
  
"Ehhhh?" Akito panted.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here in the rain, and in your hospital clothes no less?!" Naozumi shouted. "You should be in the   
hospital!"  
  
"Arggg," Akito wiped rain from his eyes. "I...must..."  
  
"Hey! You're all flushed! You-" Naozumi began when Akito suddenly fainted. "OH MY GOD!" Naozumi quickly took out his cell   
phone. "Hello? I need you here NOW!"  
______________________________  
  
Sana stood in her door way, with Aya just leaving. "Sana?" Aya turned around.  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
Aya smiled sadly. "Take care of Akito...You're the only one he wants..." With that, Aya ran and left.  
  
"Aya..." Sana whispered.  
______________________________  
  
Sana's Note: Eto...Do you like? O.O;;  
  
Please review! ;-; 


	5. Chapter Four

Hopital Love  
  
By: Chibisana  
  
Sana's Note: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T CONTINUED IN SO LONG! I'VE BEEN REALLY REALLY BUSY! X-X Anyway, enjoy! ^^ ______________________________  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"Dearest Akito..."  
  
Someone's...calling me...  
  
That's....  
  
Akito slowly forced his eyes open. He blinked at the scene before him. He was staring at himself on Sana's lap in a park.  
  
"I love you....That's why I gave birth to you. You must live on...for me..." (Something like that! @@;)  
  
It slowly faded before him. Akito franticly tried to grab at it. "Don't go!" he heard someone shout, not knowing it was himself. Then...Akito was left in a void of nothing.  
  
A voice from nowhere taunted him. "She never loved you. You were just a stray. You were only a stray dog to her. She doesn't love you. She doesn't love you. She doesn't love you. Your dad doesn't love you, your sister doesn't love you. No one loves you. Everyone hates you! You killed your mother. Demon child, demon child, DEMON CHILD!"  
  
"NO!" Akito screamed. Sweat poured from his face. His heart was beating like a drum in his chest. He quickly took in deep breaths. 'It was a dream...just a dream...'  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Akito nearly dies of a heart attack. He stared at Naozumi, who was sitting next to the bed. Akito slowly backed away from Naozumi. "Have...you been here the whole time...?"  
  
Naozumi nodded. "I brought you back to the hospital. Your fever's gone down quite a bit," he added.  
  
"..." Akito just stared at Naozumi. "You touched my forehead...? You stared at me all this time?"  
  
Naozumi sighed. "I've watched you but I didn't touch you."  
  
"Good! Because I don't go that way!" Akito shouted, taking a poster out of nowhere that had the words "NO TOUCHIE!" on it. (Sana's Note: My favorite phrase! ^^)  
  
Naozumi fell over. "I DON'T GO THAT WAY EITHER!"  
  
"Sure you don't, pretty boy," Akito said.  
  
Veins popped all over Naozumi's head. "Hmph," he answered, folding his arms over his chest. "You were having a bad dream. What was it about?"  
  
"..." Images flashed in Hayama's head. Sana crying. Sana smiling. Sana dead....dead... Shivers ran down Akito's spine. "Nothing. It was about nothing."  
  
Naozumi raised an eyebrow. "Was it about...Sana...?" he said finally. ______________________________  
  
"ACHOO!" Sana sneezed. She blinked a few times. 'That's odd,' she thought. 'I'm not even cold.' In fact, Sana was wearing a thick white sweater and a pair of sweats. 'Someone must be talking about me! Akito...maybe?' (An arrow points at her, saying: has givin up on calling Akito Hayama. She shook her head and sighed. 'Probably not.'  
  
"How can I make it up to you, Akito?" she thought aloud. Suddenly it hit her. "Yes! That's it! It's perfect!" she laughed. "You just wait Akito! You'll forgive me yet!" ______________________________  
  
Fuuka sighed and gently jumped onto her bed. She buried her face into her white pillow and groaned. "That idiot...why'd he have to come back?! He was the one who ignored me in the first place..."  
  
Images flashed in her head. Takashi walking past her, his back, his unsmiling face. It was all because...  
  
She sniffed silently. "I hate him...I hate him! Takashi you idiot!" ______________________________  
  
"ACHOO!" Takashi sneezed loudly.  
  
"People growled around him. Someone in the back of the theater shouted, "KEEP IT DOWN!"  
  
He sweatdropped and blushed. "Sorry," he whispered. Then he tilted his head. Was he coming down with a cold? ______________________________  
  
Aya walked through the park slowly. She was feeling lonely. She couldn't think of anywhere else to go. She silently sat down on a bench, and stared in front of her. She blinked as she saw what was in front of her.  
  
A tree, with the words "Tsyoushi & Aya Forever" with a heart around it.  
  
Tsyoushi smiled. "Do you like it?"  
  
Aya smiled back. "I love it!"  
  
"You know, I didn't need to carve this. That's because we'll always be together forever no matter what," Tsyoushi said.  
  
"Ahhh..." Aya whispered and blinked. Tears were streaming down her cheek. She lifted one hand and felt a tear roll over her finger. Before she could stop it, more tears blurred her vison.  
  
"Aya!" Tsyoushi smiled.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Aya..."  
  
"Love-"  
  
"Only one..."  
  
"Forever!"  
  
"Aya I-"  
  
"No..." she sobbed. "You liar!" She covered her face with her hands and sobbed as rain began to silently fall around her but not on her, as if entrapping her in her own world of sorrow. "You never loved me...never..." ______________________________  
  
Tsyoushi sighed. He stared out his apartment window, and out into the rain. He ran his fingertips across the foggy glass. Rainy days reminded him about the day that he and Aya broke up.  
  
He laughed with the beautiful girl next to him.  
  
"Oh look!" the girl exclaimed. "It's raining!"  
  
"Here," he said pulling up his coat so that she could fit too. She blushed but smiled.  
  
Tsyoushi smiled and then looked up. The smile was wiped from his suddenly pale face. In front of him stood Aya. She held a pale blue unbrella, the one that Tsyoushi just so happen to have givin her for her birthday. She stared at him in silence, and he felt sweat form on his forehead, only to be washed away by the rain.  
  
Aya silently closed the unbrella and walked up to him. "You are your girlfriend here seem to be in quite a fix. Do take this unbrella," she said in a cold, emotionless voice.  
  
The other girl squealed in pleasure, not knowing what was really going on. "Thank you!"  
  
Aya smiled cooly at her before looking at Tsyoushi, who felt a hand painfully squeezing his heart. "Goodbye," she said in a voice that seemed so final. She handed the unbrella to him, before turning and walking away.  
  
"W-wait..." he tried to shout, but only ended up choking and felt a tear escape from his eyes, and run down his already wet cheek. But Aya just disappeared into a crowd.  
  
Tsyoushi sighed again and looked over to his bed. Beside it, layed the unbrella. "Aya..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry...Ah!" He gasped when he saw Aya's back in the park in front of his apartment. Without thinking, he grabbed the unbrella and ran down to the park. ______________________________  
  
"Hmph." Akito frowned slightly. "Why would I dream of her?"  
  
Naozumi groaned. "Oh come on!"  
  
"..." Akito refused to speak. "Hmph." He just truned around and buried himself in white blankets. He instently fell asleep.  
  
"HEY!!!!" Naozumi suddenly took his trumpt out of nowhere and began playing it like a madman but still Akito wouldn't wake up. ______________________________  
  
Sana scanned the shelves in earnest. 'Where are you...AH-HA!' she thought, as she grabbed what she was looking for.  
  
______________________________  
  
Sana's Note: You like, you like?! ^^ 


End file.
